Love's Gift
by Xeal II
Summary: Cloud gets a second date with Aerith at the Gold Saucer. This is a fluff-fic done for Aerith's Birthday and for "Love" in the CxA 100 themes contest. It's a one-shot, maybe even just drabble, but I love it anyway.


Love's Gift

_Note: This is a fluff-fic done for Aerith's Birthday and for "Love" in the CxA 100 themes contest. It's a one-shot, maybe even just drabble, but I love it anyway :)._

Excitement; none could deny the delighted crowds, the shimmering lights and ever-present smiles that filled the Golden Saucer. Though the last twilight was fading away, the action showed no signs of slowing; in fact it seemed to reach a feverish pitch as night began. Roller coasters roared by, carrying thrilled passengers through the firework-filled sky even as onlookers pointed and laughed below. Chocobos sprinted across the tracks, their high-pitched squeals echoing above even the din of hundreds of enthusiastic gamblers.

Cloud just wanted to sleep; the others had dragged him along to this loud and obnoxious place against his will. "It'll be good for you," Tifa had told him, "Aerith would have wanted you to celebrate, not mope around." And here it was, her birthday, and he was still moping, alone with his memories. No doubt Cid was out gambling, drinking and otherwise doing everything he wouldn't do at home with Shera, and Cloud figured Barret was probably nearby. Surely Vincent was skulking about the arena, the only place he really enjoyed here, and Tifa probably wasn't far behind. As for the rest, Cloud had no idea where they were or what trouble they might be getting themselves into, but it didn't matter. As far as he was concerned this place held only one pleasant memory for him, one lovely vision in his mind.

No longer bound by the weight of immense guilt, Cloud could feel Aerith's soul touching him from time-to-time, showering him with affection and love. Sometimes he could even see her and almost touch her as if she were still alive out there in the field of lovely flowers; in that sacred place which belonged only to them. But nights like this were always a cruel reminder that she had left this world, and that in the purely physical sense, they would never be together. What he wouldn't give for another wondrous night with her, here, in this obnoxious, noisy place. What he wouldn't give for one more date with her; one more chance to have her at his side, running around, smiling and laughing as if they had all the time in the world.

An impatient knock interrupted his thoughts, an urgent banging that demanded his attention. Probably Cid come to drag me off to the bar, Cloud thought, annoyance creeping into his thoughts. As he opened the door, all the blood drained from his face, and he nearly passed out from the immense shock. Aerith stood there, big as life, her loving smile and deep, emerald eyes beckoning to him, calling him.

"Ae... Aer...Aerith?!" Cloud's voice cracked as he struggled to slow his desperate breathing and the rapid beating of his heart.

"Cloud! What are you doing alone in here? Come on!" Aerith giggled and extend her soft, pale-skinned hand, reaching for him, steadying him.

"I... uh... where.. how?" Struggling with the realization that she was here, in the flesh, right in front of him, the barrage of questions came out as meaningless stuttering slurs. Finally giving up on words, he reached out for her, embracing her desperately, clutching her tightly. Smiling lovingly she returned his embrace, and for a moment they stood there, rocking gently back and forth. After a seeming eternity, Cloud gently broke the embrace, staring into her eyes with desperate longing, his eyes gravitating to her soft lips as she spoke.

"The planet... I guess you could say it gave me a gift; one night, here with you. So what are you standing there for, let's go, Cloud."

Aerith giggled happily as Cloud simply stood there, gaping.

"Why... would you spend your only night... with me?" Cloud stammered nervously.

"I don't know," Aerith began, smiling flirtatiously, "I guess you'll just have to find out!" She turned behind him, pushing him out the door...

...Aerith laid her head into his shoulder as they watched the play, full of it's cliches and poor plot devices. But Cloud wasn't much interested in the entertainment; his heart beat rapidly in his chest, waves of euphoria gripped him as he felt her nuzzling gently against him. Nervously, shaking with fear, he reached around her shoulder and held her closer, drinking in the scent of her hair, the scent of blossoms in the summer breeze. Fortunately they didn't have to actually be in the play this time, and he was able to enjoy simply sitting here with her.

"Aerith," he began, his voice a barely even a whisper, "I can't... tell you... how much this means... to me." He spoke slowly, the words forced out through great nervousness, through tightly controlled fear. Mentally he cursed himself, wondering how it was so easy to tell her everything when she was there in spirit, and so difficult now that she was here in person. For her part, Aerith merely sighed contentedly, closing her eyes for a moment and smiling softly...

...For the first time in his life, Cloud was beginning to truly let go, to smile and laugh, to feel... fun. The roller coaster banked violently around a sharp turn, dipping downward as Aerith clutched his hand with excitement and a tinge of fear. As it dipped rapidly, the coaster building up incredible speed and turning into a great loop, Aerith screamed and gripped his hand intensely.

"Oh, you can handle the monsters, but not the roller coaster?" Cloud teased. Aerith smiled, her grin stretching from ear to ear as suddenly her fear was forgotten.

"Cloud, you made a joke!" Aerith beamed with happiness, then the coaster twisted around suddenly and she screamed again as her long braid twisted behind her. Cloud just laughed excitedly, feeling at ease even in the twisting, fast flying ride...

...Aerith's face contorted into cheesy, obnoxious expressions, her tongue lolling out at the camera as they stood together, laughing. Cloud picked her up in his arms as she giggled incessantly, the flash nearly blinding them both. Gently he knelt down as she clambered back to her feet, smiling happily. Before the last flash had time to go off, Aerith suddenly reached for his face, turning him towards her and pressing her lips against his without any warning. As the camera went off, Cloud's face turned scarlet as he blushed furiously, feeling euphoria overcome every pore in his body. Aerith broke the kiss and laughed at him as he turned away sheepishly, trying to hide his nervous expression.

"Oh Cloud..." She whispered as the photos dropped from the booth's slot. Her hand found his, and she gripped it lovingly as he turned to face her again, his cheeks red with emotion and embarrassment. For a single moment, their eyes locked, and caught up in the inevitability of the moment, they leaned together almost as one, their lips touching. Desperate emotions flooded Cloud's awareness then, and he finally let go of himself, pouring his soul into the passionate kiss. For a moment their tongues danced fleetingly, her lips everywhere.

"Hey will you two lovebirds hurry it up?" A waiting voice demanded from outside...

...Concentrating with intense purpose, Cloud's eyes didn't move; didn't even blink as he gripped the joystick, willing the crane forward. Aerith held her breath behind him, watching with rapt interest as he maneuvered the crane into position, carefully calculating the exact angle necessary to grip the moogle doll below. Sweat dripped from his brow as the timer counted down with inevitability. Finally as if satisfied he could do no more, he pressed the shiny red button, and the crane began to lower.

A gasp escaped Aerith's lips as the device gripped the moogle doll, slipped for a moment, then gripped it again, pulling out from the pile of stuffed animals around it. Cloud held his breath as it nearly fell out of the crane, but it caught on the little red ball and the talons remained firm in their grip. Finally the crane reached its end and the moogle dropped below as Cloud fished it out, beaming with pride as he lovingly handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday, Aerith!" He exclaimed with delight, grinning happily. Aerith leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly as she held the doll, clutching it as if she would never let it out of her sight.

"He's so cute! Just like you, Cloud." She smiled as Cloud's heart melted, and he embraced her tightly...

...It was long past midnight now, as they lay together, hand-in-hand in the tram's cramped cabin. Fireworks lit up the sky as they snuggled close together, their lips touching with random kisses. Aerith laid herself across the bench, her head resting gently in Cloud's lap as they enjoyed the scenery all around them. Almost without him realizing it, his hand reached into her hair, gently stroking the earthy, brown softness. Even as his eyes found the sky, still lit by the powerful fireworks from below, his thoughts were only of her.

"Aerith... I've wanted to... tell you..." Cloud began nervously, his cheeks flushing scarlet again. "I... I... Love you.. so much." He looked down into her deep green eyes, finding the love there, and smiling as a single tear traced down his cheek. "I'm so glad I could.. tell you.. like this."

Aerith smiled softly, her hand finding his and squeezing it tightly. "Oh Cloud... I Love you too... I always will." No other words passed between them and none were necessary. Outside the tram continued on, ferrying the lovers together across the starry skies...

...Entwined together, wrapped around each other as if they would never part, they lay in the soft bed, cuddling lovingly. A moment of sadness passed between them, knowing that it was time for her to leave again, but for the first time, Cloud didn't wallow in it. He smiled happily throughout it all and held her close to him, leaning in for a long, passionate kiss. As the moment ended, Aerith whispered softly in his ear.

"I want to fall asleep with you, here... I've dreamed about this..." She began. Cloud only brought a finger to her lips, and she kissed it gently. He held her as if she would never leave, he held her as if he would wake in the morning and find her still in his arms. As they fell asleep, a comforting peace settled over them both, bodies intertwined lovingly...

...A knock awoke Cloud from his peaceful slumber, and his eyes opened groggily. Aerith was gone; he knew she would be, but there was still a soft warmth where her body had been, and small pink bow lay where her head had rested against him. On the nightstand he could see the pictures of them laughing together, smiling and happy. Behind that lay the little moogle doll and a pair of ticket stubs. Though tears welled up in his eyes, Cloud smiled and whispered softly, lovingly, knowing that she could still hear him, knowing that she was still with him.

"Happy Birthday... I Love You."

_"And I Love You."_Came the reply from deep within his heart.

The knocking came again and Cloud forced himself to his feet, grabbing a robe from the nearby closet and trudging to the door with obvious reluctance. As he opened the door, Yuffie leaped into the room, a ball of excited hyper-ness clambering about. Cid came in behind her, his eyes rolling as he caught sight of the excited ninja.

"Heya Cloud. How's about we hit the Chocobo races today?" Cid asked, obviously expecting the spiky blonde to say no and keep wallowing in his room. Surprisingly, Cloud smiled. A moment of shock passed, and the unlit cigarette fell from Cid's gaping mouth.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, let's do it. Maybe hit up the Arena afterwards, I heard there's a big tournament today." Cloud replied.

"Wow.. uh... yeah let's do it." Cid responded, scratching his head.

"Hey Cloud! What's this!" Yuffie exclaimed, pointing to the pictures on his nightstand. "Hey, that's...that's... Aerith!" She continued, the shock evident in her voice.

"Yeah, that's Aerith." Cloud smiled, feeling free, feeling loved, feeling... happy.

Fini.


End file.
